Apercevoir
by Mr.Mocha
Summary: Even with his blurred vision, Itachi mused to himself that Hinata (soon-to-be) Uchiha was indeed the most beautiful girl he has ever laid his eyes on. ItaHina; oneshot.


Sight

-::-

_Even with his blurred vision, Itachi mused to himself that Hinata (soon-to-be) Uchiha was indeed the most beautiful girl he has ever laid his eyes on._

-::-

The first time they met — or well actually _talked_ — he had perfect vision and so did she. He was an excellent student and so was she.

Watching as his younger brother introduced himself to their new neighbor, Hinata Hyuuga, Itachi analyzed her. Well as much analyzing a 19 year old boy could do of a 14 year old girl. She had a very peculiar haircut that made her look like a bit of a boy — but Itachi had to admit it wasn't as weird as his brother's own up-do.

She looked up at him as he was still looking at her, and caught him off guard. What kind of eyes were those? They looked pupil less — wait, they _are _pupil less. Could she even see? His question was answered once he saw her pale cheeks turn red in a matter of seconds, before she quickly dropped her gaze and played with the hem of her shirt.

The first time they met Itachi, with his perfect vision, confirmed that Hinata Hyuuga was indeed very _cute_.

-::-

They didn't see much of each other, but despite that, Itachi felt a sort of bond with the quiet girl. She was like him — well, in a way. She didn't talk to people out of fear. Itachi didn't talk to people because they weren't worth his time. That is how his 22 year old mind worked, and with his not-so-perfect eyesight, he spotted a young 17 year old girl sitting alone on her porch steps.

She spoke in a hushed voice, about her first unrequited love. They sat there, in the silence, until Itachi noticed Hinata began to whimper. Turning to look at her, he saw that her eyes were already on him — big and wide with emotions swirling behind them. No longer did he find her pupil less eyes weird.

As soon as the first tear slid down — quickly and noiselessly — Itachi awkwardly comforted the Hyuuga, by pulling her into him. Placing his chin atop her midnight blue locks, he tried convincing himself he was doing it because they're friends. He was only comforting her because they were neighbors.

But the truth was — Itachi didn't want anyone else to see her like this, so he selfishly hid her. With his not-so-perfect vision, he realized that when Hinata cried, it was tragically _enchanting_.

-::-

When Hinata went to college, she made sure to go to one close by. Itachi and Hinata were still neighbors — in a sense. Their apartment doors were right next to each other. The 19 year old Hyuuga told her 24 year old neighbor her worries and fears about college. She worried she'd never get over her stuttering, and worried no one would want to be friends with her. With her cheeks flushed, she worried about the most trivial things. Pushing his glasses up with one finger, he used his other hand to affectionately pinch the girl's cheek and assured her that he would be there for her. After all, she was the only reason why he had moved in the first place. The Hyuuga eyes he has come to adore looked at him, filled with gratitude, and Hinata pulled Itachi in for a friendly hug. Itachi silently thanked god he was as tall as he was, since it gave him the ability to still put his chin on top of Hinata's head.

But when someone else came into the picture, Itachi could do nothing but stand idly and watch. Watch as his position was taken. He simply gazed as his Hinata cried on some other guy's shoulder and as she would cutely latch onto his arm. Pushing his glasses up again, Itachi told himself Hinata was never his to begin with.

And through the framed lens that he saw through, Itachi noticed how heart wrenchingly _happy_ she was with someone else, and it killed him.

-::-

After one breakup after another, Hinata vowed to never again fall in love. As he situated the contacts onto his eyes, Itachi couldn't help but smile at her childish behavior. He had heard this ramble of hers over and over again. Blinking a couple of times to get used to the suddenly clear surroundings, Itachi asked Hinata, who was looking at available jobs in the newspaper (Itachi assumed), how her interview went. She was on the couch, and her body tensed as soon as he asked. Itachi figured it didn't go as she planned.

Covering her red face with the newspaper, Hinata mumbled words that Itachi couldn't quite hear. Walking over to the couch, he put the newspaper down far enough to see Hinata's face, and asked her again. After a second of staring blankly at him, Hinata quickly smiled and with a triumphant voice, stuttered out that she had got the job. The 26 year old Uchiha looked back at the 21 year old Hyuuga in astonishment.

She beamed brightly at him and with the help of his contacts Itachi saw how breathtaking her smile was when directed at him. With a sudden movement, he pulled the newspaper down completely and placed his lips gently upon hers.

-::-

Rolling on to the side, the 28 year old Itachi squinted to see his 23 year old fiancée better. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun, with a few strands that had escaped the flimsy elastic band here and there. She gave off a calming scent of lavender. Hinata realized Itachi was staring at her after a couple of seconds, and she turned to face him, her head cocked as if she was about to question him.

"Y-You know Itachi," She chided softly, "your eyesight is going to worsen if you keep straining your eyes. W-Wear your contacts more often." Itachi smiled, and leaned in.

"I don't need to wear contacts to know how beautiful you are," he whispered against her neck. Leaning back into his original position, he vaguely saw Hinata's stunned state as she quickly reddened.

Even with his blurred vision, Itachi mused to himself that Hinata (soon-to-be) Uchiha was indeed the most beautiful girl he has ever laid his eyes on.

-::-

**a/n **ahhhh I just love this pairing so much its horrible that I cant do it justice. Thank you for reading!_  
_


End file.
